Blog użytkownika:Prychol/Polityka historyczna
fNad Canterlotem zbliżał się północ.Wszystkie kucyki w całej Equestrii już dawno spały z wyjątkiem zamku królewskiego.Odbywał się właśnie bankiet z okazji urodzin księżniczki Luny.Pomimo że owa księżniczka jest jest drógą najważniejszą osobą w państwie wolała celebrować w małym gronie gości.Naturalnie była Celestia razem z Reven Inkwell panią minister spraw wewnętrznych oraz najwierniejszą pracownice księżniczki,przybyła również rodzina królewska z Sumbersem z Kryształowego Imperium a także nasze znane i lubiane Mane 6,znaczy 7 ze Spikiem.Jako że pora była dość późna postanowiono położyć Flurry Heard do łóżka.Jednak małemu alikornowi ten pomysł nie przypadł do gustu.Za dużo się wokół działo aby od tak pójść spać. -To co teraz-spytała zirytowana Cadense-przecież teraz to za żadne skarby nie uśnie -Spokojnie-odpowiedziała Pinky-najprostsze sposoby są...najprostsze proponuje poczytać jej jakąś bajkę. -Dobry pomysł Pinky-Rzekła kryształwa księżniczka -Ja bym proponowała ,,Cesarzową i żabę"-powiedziała Rarity -eee tam może lepiej VI część książki o dzielnej Do-zaroponowałą Rainbow -Albo ,,Smoczego wojownika"-Odpowiedział Spike -Osobiście proponuje ustawę regulującą ilość i jakość cukrów w karmelkach,zapewniam że sen murowany-Odgryzła się cynicznie Reven -Spokojnie przeczytam jej coś co jako księżniczce na pewno się przyda a także zapewni masę radości-Przerwałą dyskusje Twilight -to znaczy co?-spytała Cadense -,,Historie dwóch sióstr" świetna książka o początkach panowania księżniczki Celestii i Luny-Odpowiedziałą Twiliht,a w tym momencie ożywiła się Luna -Chętnie posłucham co tam o mnie napisali -Ech,wolałabym dzielną Do ale-zajęczała Rainbow -Świetnie ustalone więc zaczynam-tak więc Twilight zaczęła czytać o tym jak w wyniku windigów trzy plemiona się zjednoczyły,jak postanowili zgodnie oddać władze dwóm księżniczką ze starożytnego rodu alikornów jak... - '''chachachacha nie no nie wytrzymam chachachachacha zaraz się posikam ze śmiechu, o w mordę chachacha-'''Zaczeła rechotać Luna,kiedy się już uspokoiła(a trochę to zajęło),spytała co jakiś czas hihrając -Kto to właściwie napiał ? -Profesor Hoofen-odpowiedziała zdziwiona Twilight-Czemu zaczełaś się śmiać? -Ponieważ większych głupot w życiu nie słyszałam,nie jesteśmy z żadnego starożytnego rodu alikornów,ani tym bardziej nie dostałyśmy z tego powodu władzy.Jeśli chcecie mogę wam opowiedzieć przez co musiałyśmy przejść aby osiągnąć to co mamy teraz -Luno spiłaś się,prosze przestań mówić od rzeczy-zasugerowałą grzecznie aczkolwiek stanowczo Celestiia. -No to wszytko jasne,widzę że lata spędzone z Puddinghead nie poszły na marne-odgryzła się księżniczka nocy -Nie i powiem że są bardzo skuteczne,zwłąszcza od taktyk Harrakeyna-po tej odpowiedzi pani dnia sytuacja zaczęła robić się naprawdę gorąca lecz z pomocą przyszłą Twilight Sparkle -Drogie księżniczki myślę że nie powinnyście się kłucić lecz rozwiązać ten problem poprzez szczerą...-W tym momencie Celestia spojrzałą na fioletową klacz najbardziej morderczym spojrzeniem jakie można sobie wyobrazić.Twilight zamilkła przerażona a reszta patrzyła z niepokojem na całą tą sytuacje,po czym biały alikorn zebrał się w sobie i oznajmiła -skoro sprawa się wydała nie mam zamiaru ukrywać tej historii,jednak przestrzegam że to zostaje tylko między nami.Aby nie być gołosłowną deklaruję że jeżeli ktokolwiek powie to komuś bądź to utrwali w inny sposób to rozetnę wam podbrzusza i zapewniam że to nie jest żart. Księżniczka nocy wzięła do ręki puchar z cydrem i powoli go opróżniła.Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech a w jej głowie szumiała.Po naoliwieniu swojego umysły odłożyła złoty puchar i zaczeła -Ile tego jest że nie wiem od czego zacząć.Chyba najodpowiedniej będzie od naszego pochodzenia.Jesteśmy z królewskiej rodziny jednorożców.Naszą bliską kuzynką była nieodżałowanej pamięci księżniczka Platinium,mimo to na tron nie miałyśmy co liczyć.Nasi rodzice byli znanymi dyplomatami i magnatami,dlatego zgodnie ze starym zwyczajem wysłali nas na dwory królewskie na naukę.Prawda jest taka że ta tradycja głównie służyła temu aby rozładowywać napięcia między naszymi trzema zawiśnionymi państwami.Ja trafiłam do Królestwa Pegazów a moja siostra do Republiki Ziemnej gdzie się doskonale bawiła prawda?-w tym momęcie Celestia zmarszczyła brwi i pokazała język Lunie -Pegazy miały dosyć ciulową sytuacje wewnętrzną.Problem polegał na tym że przez ciągłe walki ze wszystkimi miał dużą armie.Po zaprzestaniu wojen taka liczba wojaków nie była potrzebna ,ale oni nie chcieli odejść.Doprowadziło to do przewrotu wojskowego gdzie obalono prawowitego władce.A potem co kolejny dowódca albo umarł albo podpadł wojsku to kolejny wchodził na jego miejsce.Trwało to ponad 50 lat.Podobnie władze zdobył Hurrikane.Po śmierci swojego poprzednika przekupił część armii jego rywal też część,była wojna domowa o tak oto został kolejnym władcą pegazów.Jako że znałam go osobiście powiem szczerze że był wspaniałą osobą.Typowy żołnierz.Surowy ale z poczuciem humoru,skromny chociaż kochał się chwalić czego on nie zrobił i gdzie on nie był,ale przede wszystkim dosadny,bezpośredni i charyzmatyczny.Zabawne jest to że sam za bardzo tej władzy nie chciał.Twierdził że jest ona strasznie denerwująca.Wolał przebywać na polu walki i w sztabie generalnym niż zajmować się papierkową robotą.Wyznał mi kiedyś że został dyktatorem tylko dlatego że jego stary rywal wyrwał by mu łeb przy samej dupie jak to mawiał.Był mi jak ojciec,nauczył walczyć zabierał na bitwy,gdzie byłam maskotką oddziału,ale żeby nie było też się aktywnie udzielałam za co nawet dostałam medal.Nieszczęście jego polegało na tym że jego nieślubna córka Private Pansy nie miała jego twardego charakteru.Odnoszę wrażenie się że wolał by mnie jako swoją córkę niż nią.Nauczył mnie jakie znaczenia ma siła oraz wytrwałość w dążeniu do celu.Celestia nie miała takiego jak ja szczęśliwej służby na dworze ale ona pewnie lepiej ją opowie. Wszyscy spojrzeli z zaciekawieniem na władczynie słońca która nie była zbytnio zadowolona z faktu że musi się wyspowiadać przed nimi wszystkimi.Wypiła jednym duszkiem zawartość swojego puchary i zaczeła -Istotnie kiedy moja siostra bawiła się w najlepsze u pegazów za zostałam zesłana do Republiki Ziemnskiej.Kraina niczego sobie ładna,urodzajna ale przez tą wstrętną kobyłę spędziłam najgorsze lata życia.Puddinghead była be dwóch zdań świrem.Chociaż od osób którzy ją znali zanim przejęła władze twierdzili że była ekscentryczna ,ale teraz to jej za przeproszeniem zupełnie odwaliło. -To jak ona została kanclerzem?-Spytała Applejack -Poprzez wybory oczywiście-Odpowiedziała z nutką złośliwości księżniczka słońca-Dzięki swojej ciężkiej pracy oraz umiejętnego skłócania wszystkich ze sobą zdobyła władze a później ją utrzymała przez 12 lat mimo że kadencja trwała tylko 5 lat,poza tym udało jej się zdobyć władzę dyktatorską mimo teoretycznej demokracji.Jej poddani ,albo jak sama raczyła mówić ,,przyjaciele-obywatele" szczerze się jej bali chociaż jak sami mówili przynajmniej był spokój.Sama też mi często powtarzała przyśpiewkę ,,Kilka głów ścinając chęć buntu osłabisz lecz zrodzisz nienawiść gdy za nadto grabisz kuce bowiem odkąd świat jest światem wolą ojca śmierć niż ojcowizny stratę"* Zresztą jej poddani woleli już tą tyrankę niż ,,pe#asów" czy ,,ch*jorożce" jak to ich wulgarnie określano,a ona doskonale ten strach wykorzystywała.Ale pal licho obywateli bo prawdziwy horror to był na jej dworze.To przez tą sukę nabawiłam się paranoi,która mimo wszystko mi się przydałą -Proszę księżniczko?-spytała Twilight -Nic nic-kontynułowała-Puddinghead zdawała sobie sprawę ze swoich słabości dlatego oprócz intryg i terroru była też skrajnie nieufna.Nie mogło to wpłynąć dobrze na jej zdrowie psychiczne.Czasami lubi własnokopytnie zabić kogoś dla przykładu.Mnie też się wielokrotnie obrywało.Potrafiła na mnie nakrzyczeć bez powodu,poniżyć oraz napluć na mnie,a jakiś czas potem uspokajała mnie mówiąc jaką ja jestem wspaniałą dwórką.Do dziś nie wiem czy to była jej taktyka czy po prostu była już tak szalona.Na pewno nie mogła mnie zabić ponieważ byłam przestwicielką obcego kraju.Poza terrorem wewnątrz dworu oraz pracą(pracowała bardzo dużo ponieważ nikomu nie ufała) kochała grę w zagadki.Była w nie mistrzem.Kiedyś zauważyła że niezbyt przykładam się do jej zabawy to dała mi taką łamigłówkę ,,jeśli powiesz prawdę połame Ci przednie nogi,jeśli skłamiesz tylne.Masz czas do jutra aby mi odpowiedzieć to miłej zabawy słodziutka" .Wiedziałąm że nie żartuje najpierw pół nocy zmarnowałam nad użalaniem się nad sobą a później zebrałam się i na spokojnie to pomyślałam że musi to być coś co jest logicznie sprzeczne.W końcu udało mi się znaleść odpowiedź.,,Teraz kłamie" -A czemu nie zadałaś pytania siostro?-spytałą Luna -Jakiego pytania - -Obojętnie,pytanie przecież nie jest ani kłamstwem ani prawdą-Wybełkotałą Luna.W tej chwili widać było że w Celesti coś rośnie.W jej oczach był zbierający się arcy gniew -'''Nosz kurrrrr to ja tyle nad tym myślałam a ty w minute otrzymujesz odpowiedź no trzymajce mnie!!! '''Zaraz mnie szlag trafi polejcie mi bo nie wytrzymam!!! Po wypiciu 4 pełnych kielichów,12 wizytach w ubikacji oraz zgonie Shinig Armora Celestia kontynuwała historie -Na czym stanęłam,a tak.Ten terror trwał dosyć długi czas ale w końcu i ona łaskawie oberwała.Jedyna osoba z jej dworu,która przeżyła wszystkie czystki to była Smart Cookie chyba tylko dlatego że sama nie miała żadnych ambicji. -A przepraszam WKM-przerwałą wywód księżniczki Rarity -A jaka była księżniczka Platinum? -Nic ciekawego wolała arogancka i głupia.Wolała raczej panować niż rządzić. -Jak to mawiał Harrakey-zaczęła mówić Luna-,,Ja jak przegram jedną wojnę to od razu wypad fotela a ona może przerżnąć 100 wojen i się utrzyma na tronie".Za to jej ojciec król Bulion był trochę kopniętym idealistą,co oczywiści nie mogło się skończyć dla niego dobrze.Skoro już omówiliśmy sylwetki naszych drogich władców czas opowiedzieć jakim cudem My zostałyśmy księżniczkami.Gdy dwa królestwa chcą się złączyć zwykle dokonują to w wyniku mariażów,ale to były trzy państwa i się troszeczkę skomplikowało.Początkowo miała rządzić Rada wielkiej trójki ale był problem nad tym kto to powinien reprezentować oraz być liderem.Star Swirl wpadł na pomysł aby reprezentantami był alikorn.Celestia nie śpij czym dokładnie była nasza rasa? -Co-ockneła się Celestia-a alikorny.To mutacja hromowomowa opracowana przez eee.. już nie pamiętam musiałabym sprawdzić.W każdym razie Samo zaklęcie wymaga co prawda dosyć dużej mocy ale nie jest zbyt skomplikowane.Na pewno pomyłka skończyła by się dosyć tragicznie więc macie szczęście moje kochane że się przy was nie pomyliłam co? Bo przy mutacji chromosomowej konsekwęcję są trochę gorsze niż zwykły nowotwór. Tu Cadense oraz Twilight spojrzały na siebie ze zgrozą -Zaklęcie to-kontynuowała-Działa tylko z chromosomem xx więc żaden ogier choćby nie wiem jak się starał księżniczką nie zostanie. -Dobra,dobra wytłumaczyłaś a teraz kontynułujmy moją ulubioną część-Przerwała Luna-Początkowo wybierali spośród szeregowej,wyroczni i doradczyni ale z tego względu że były za bardzo przywiązane do swoich władców nie było możliwe aby to się stało.Poszukali więc dalej i dowódca Hurrakey zaproponował moją kandydaturę.Tak ja miała sama rządzić.Jako że byłam jednorożcem poparł mnie też Bulion... -Ale nie zostałaś bo Puddinghead się nie zgodziła-rzekła złośliwie starsza siostra-,ale przez to że ja byłam twoją siostrą na jej dworze mogłyśmy zdobyć władze.Dodatkowo aby nas na początku kariery zgnoić dostałyśmy tylko księżniczkami a nie jak nakazuje tradycja cesarzowymi.Jak mi potem mówiła ta wariatka to przez veto Platinum,choć możliwe że mówiła to po to aby nas skłócić z nią. -Jesteś jak zatruta strzałą wiesz!?-Wykrzykneła Luna-Celi pierwszy raz spotkałam się po dłuższym roztaniu w czasie koronacji.Była dosyć zamknięta w sobie i bardzo podejrzliwa.Mówiłą dosyć mało i ogólnikowo -Ty natomiast jak mówiłaś to krzyczałaś,darłąś się jak mówiłaś okropnie.I przyznam że trochę mnie onieśmielało jej zachowanie.Bluzgała,jadła kopytami,pojedynkowałą się.Przez rok nawet nie chciała spać na normalnym łóżku tylko polowym.-wspomniałą ze śmiechem Celestia- Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć jak wyglądało przejmowanie przez nas władzy?-spytała i tylko Cadense kiwneła głową widząc w tej historii jakąś okazje ale ja się nie wypowiadam.W każdym razie Reiven nie była w stanie osyrzec księżniczek przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem ponieważ sama była w stanie zbytniej nietrzeźwości( w myśl zasady nie ufajcię abscynętom bowiem oni boją się pić) i ona zezgonowałą.Celestia więc kontynuowała -Układ sił wyglądał następująco:Ja byłam pod Puddinghead,Luna była pod Harrakey a Platinum myślała że ma nas obie ale naprawdę nic nie miała.Wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałam ale gdybym była na miejscu pani suki kanclerz to po latach dościwadczenia to bym tę partię rozegrała w następujący sposób:Skoro Hurrakey chciał aby Luna została księżniczką czyli pewnie jest pod nią upewnić mogło jej pegazie zachowanie.Skłółciła by pewnie jednorożce z pegazami poprzez gryfy,gdyż o to prowadziły te nacje wojny.Aby się nie rozpadł sojusz wmawiałaby że Harrakey zamiast wojnę dawać w ostateczności używa jej jako środek do celu mogła by bez peoblemu zantagonizować te plemiona.Potem pewnie dała by jakiegoś umiarkowanego pegaza albo uległego jej i na końcu usunęła by albo Platinum albo tamtego nieszczęśnika.Zależy które było by mniejszym zagrożeniem.Na końcu wymieniło by kadry w taki sposób aby mieć przewagę 4:1 czyli bezwzględna włądzę -Ja jak pamiętam taktykę pana dowódcy Harrakey-Przerwałą Luna-To nie widział czy ty jestęś bardziej jednorożcem czy pegazem.Mimo wszystko bardziej nie ufał jednorożcom ponieważ łączyły ich stosunki handlowe z gryfami jak i z ziemskimi ale Puddinghead wydawała się niegroźna aby mu przeszkodzić.W każdym razie chciał przeciąnąć Ciebie na swoją stronę poprzez moją osobę aby mieć pewność żę jakby coś się popsuło to miałby bezpieczną przewagę 3:2.Na pewno wolał najpierw usunąć Platinum jako potencjalnie najsłabszą aby potem usunąć Pudinghead. -Ale jak widzisz ta suka pokazała najgorszą rzecz jaka może być.Swoją anonimowość.Udawała jaka ona jest nieważna,gadała dużo od rzeczy aby nikt jej nie traktował jako zagrożenie a tu jeb.Właśnie wtedy zrumiałam jakim cudem zdobyła ta szmata władzę-rzekła Celestia.Niestety te durnie nie przewidzieli jednego.Że ja i Luna choć osobno wydajemy się nijakie razem jesteśmy w stanie zdobyć więcej władzy niż się spodziewają.Oczywiście do całkowitego panowania było nam jeszcze daleko,lecz udało nam się zdobyć na tyle niezależności aby współrządzić z tą oligarchią.Ja mam doskonały zmysł analityczny,dodatkowo wyrobiłam sobie doświadczenie na dworze kanclerz.Niestety brakowało mi siła aby moje plany przerobić w rzeczywistość. -Po prostu byłaś ci#a!-krzyknęła rozweselona władczyni snów -Tak,a ty byłaś durniem.Wpatrzona byłaś w Harrakeya jak w obrazek-zripostowała Celi-Wiecie powiem wam szczerze że jak lepiej poznałam siostrę obudziły się we mnie ambicje.Rządza władzy i dominacji.Cudowne uczucie być na szczycie.Chciałyśmy usunąć Puddinghead lecz okazało się to za trudne.Gdy kogoś już skłuciła to nie dało się normalnie funkcjonować.Naszym pierwszym sukcesem było ustalenie granicy z gryfami.Dzięki temu Puddinghead miała utrudnioną robotę.Nie mogła tak po prostu usunąć Harrakeya.Musiała wobec tego usunąć Platinum.Postanowiliśmy zastąpić ją Bulionem.Był on bardzo zadowolony z nowej ojczyzny.Tak mu się spodobało że bardzo bał się rozpadu Equestri.Naturalnie nie będę Ci mówiła o wszystkich zmianach kadrowych gdyż ich nie pamiętam.Wiem na pewni że choćbyśmy nie wiem jak się starały to nie było szans na osiągnieńcie przewagi. -Zapomniałaś dodać-przerwała Luna-że udało też nam się usunąć z rady Harrakeya,znienawidził mnie za to szczerze,ale cóż poradzić albo my albo oni.Dostał stopień marszałka z okrojonymi kompetencjami.Niby awans a naprawdę nic. -Pewnie utrzymało by się to ale los się do nas w końcu uśmiechnął. -Co się stało?-spytały zdziwione kucyki -Pojawił się Discord-z uśmiechem odpowiedziała Celestia-Cholera wie skąd od się wziął tak nagle ,ale zawdzięczam mu bardzo wiele. -Księżniczko to mówisz że On był twoim sojusznikiem?-Spytałą władczyni przyjaźni -Nie!Jak ty mnie słuchasz!?Pojawienie się tego porożastego kataklizmu spowodowało zmianę układu sił.Gdy pokonałyśmy go stałyśmy się bohaterkami z prawdziwego zdarzenia . -I mogłyśmy się na zawsze pozbyć naszych wrogów.-Rzekła z diabolicznym śmiechem Luna -Tak-kontynuowała Celi-Zrobiliśmy małą wielką czystkę.A najcenniejszą pamiątką jaką mam z tego okresu jest ta-Tu Biały alikorn wstał i z górnej półki na książki wyjął dziwną rzecz.Był to duży puchar na wino ze złotą nóżką ozdobioną kryształami.Lampka była biała i była zrobiona z czaszki samicy kucyka. -Przywitaj się pani kanclerz!!!-Krzykneła Celestia.Wszystkie kucyki stały przerażone,to co widziały i słyszały było zaprzeczeniem tego czego zawsze się uczyły o księżniczkach jako miłych,litościwych i sprawiedliwych. -A siostro co właściwie robiłaś kiedy mnie przegoniłaś?-Spytała Luna -Kontynuowałam naszą politykę-Odpowiedziała pytana-zwiększanie wpływów,podbijanie bądź uzależnianie słabszych państw,a także walka z nacjonalizmem.Trochę trzeba było poterroryzować aby w końcu wynarodowić te plemiona.Niestety aby to było skuteczne muszę ciągle korzystać z tego cholernego zaklęcia -Jakiego?-Spytała Cadence -Z zaklęcia wieku oczywiście-Odpowiedziała-Ale nie radzę go stosować.Długotrwałe stosowanie powoduje bezpłodność.Poza tym okropne jest to uczucie jak świat się zmienia,wszyscy wokół Ciebie starzeją się i umierają a ty dalej egzystujesz.Życie powyżej 150 lat nie ma sensu jest raczej cierpieniem.Tylko od połknięcia trucizny powstrzymywał mnie strach że Equestria się rozpadnie.Co macie takie miny? -Nic takiego-odpowiedziała nieszczerze Twilight -Eee tak-rzekła AJ -Jesteśmy tylko lekko zdziwione tą historią-Odpowiedziała Cadence -Trudno ,życie nie jest czarno białe.A ja i moja siostra jesteśmy kucykami.Ale późno no trzeba spać i posprzątać zwłoki-Tu wskazała na Shining Armora,Raiven i pare innych osób które nie wytrzymały monotoni tej opowieści.Wszyscy odeszli a rodzeństwo zostało same. -Dobra teraz słuchaj-rzekła Celestia do Luny-Musimy najpierw przetrzeźwieć,więc zmuś się do wymiotów,umyj w zimnej wodzie czy coś w tym stylu i weź im pousuwaj wspomnienia. -Po cholere żeśmy siee tak rozgadały. -To ty zaczełaś gadać!-Powiedziałą ze słością księżniczka słońca -Dobra ,dobra.W sumie nie zostało ich wiele trzeźwych więc nie powinno to stanowić problemów. *fragment piosenki Przemysława Gintrowskiego ,,Machiavelli" The koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach